Mhystic Creatures
Mhystic Creatures is an original piece created by Gozon. It is a complete rip-off of Pokemon in almost every way. Have fun! Hotnak Nation Roman's Adventure Begins! Today was a special day for Roman. Finally, after waiting so many years, it was his tenth birthday. Now, as a ten year old, he was finally able to get a Mhystic Creature. Mhystic Creatures are creatures that live on Earth alongside humans. They come in many shapes, sizes, and types. They each have special powers and abilities. So, Roman, who received a message by mail the day before, went to Prof. Pa P.A. to get his Mhystic Creature. The message he received was a form he had to fill out. It read: ___________________________________ Name: Roman Age: 10 Height: 5'2" Weight: 85 lbs. Mhystic Creature Type Choice: Lightning ___________________________________ When he arrived there, the other new 10-year-olds had already arrived. Ian, who had been Roman's rival for his whole life; Crog, who was basically Ian's toady; and Riley (she's a girl, not a boy), Roman's best friend. "Seems like you're late, nerd!" taunted Ian. "Cut him a break, Ian!" said Riley. "That's enough, you four!" said Prof. Pa P.A. "It's time to receive your Mhystic Creatures. But first, you must hear a long, boring speech. There's a movie playing in the background if you get too bored," said the professor. The movie began playing, titled: "The Death of Lebron." It started with a scene showing Lebron James playing a basketball game. The proffessor then started his speech, "So, you want to become a Mhystic Creature Raiser? Well, the first thing you should know is what a Mhystic Creature is. Mhystic Creatures inhabit the Earth alongside us humans. They come in many shapes and sizes with different abilities. The movie then went to the next scene. While making a three-point shot, the ball rebounded off the hoop, sending it flying back into Lebron's head. He was knocked out, sent flying backwards. Prof. Pa then continued his speech. Some people keep Mhystic Creatures as pets. Others use them to battle, also known as animal abuse. The movie then continued. It showed Lebron on a hospital bed, the heart rate monitor stopped. Millions of fans were stuck crying over his inanimated corpse. They take the body into his casket. Many people are there weeping over his grave. Then, Lebron comes out as a zombie and kills and infects everyone. "So, now you will all receive Mhystic Creatures. Crog, I believed you chose Frolava, the fire frog Mhystic Creature. Here it is, it's in a Mhystic Ball. Riley, you chose Seedlon, the melon Mhystic Creature. Roman, you chose Thunderek, the lightning hedgehog Mhystic Creature. And finally, Ian, you will receive Ghostlon, the phantom Mhystic Creature," said Prof. Pa P.A. Frolava was red, orange, and yellow. It stood about two feet tall and weighed only seven pounds. On his head, above his bright yellow eyes, were two red spikes it used to burn through its opponents. Its knee caps were also spiked on the top. Its legs, being so huge, gave it the incredible ability to jump up to thirty feet in the air. His glossy skin is a bright red, with a yellow-orange belly. Seedlon looked like a watermelon with tubes. It stood at three feet and weighed thirty five pounds. It had stripes with the alternating color pattern of dark green and light green. Its eyes had an angry look, with plain black pupils. On the left, right, and bottom of it were metal tubes. It used those to shoot out energy attacks. Thunderek is golden yellow all over. It stood at about two and a half feet and weighed 12 pounds. It had a tubular head with a rounded end for its snout. Its eyes were plainly dots with eyebrows in an arched position. It has a crooked smile. It has spiky fur all over its main body section. The fur went crazily in all direction. Its legs had three spiky toes each. Its tail was jagged into the shape of a lightning bolt. Ghostlon was all white. It stood at two and a half feet and weighed nothing. Its head is rounded at the top with two arms branching off to the side. It had two short stubby feet. Its eyes were huge gaping black holes that it used to suck things into another dimension with. Its nose was an upside down black triangle. "So, now that you have received your Mhystic Creatures, I believe you'll also want the next step to becoming official Mhystic Creature Raisers under my name. You four will all receive Mhystic Dexes now, as well," said Prof. Pa P.A. He handed the four youths palm-sized electronic devices. They only had an up, down, left, right, L, R, start, and select button with a small screen. "The way these devices work are that they record all Mhystic Creatures that you come in contact with. If you manage to completely fill it out, you will reach one of the pinnacles of Mhystic Creature Proffesors. I will highly reward you upon reaching this point. So, now that you have received all this, the only thing left now is to test the abilities you have as a Raiser already. So, you four will battle against each other. Riley will face off against Crog and Roman will face off against Ian," said Prof. Pa P.A. "Okay, Crog, let's begin!" exclaimed Riley. "Go, Seedlon! Use Seed Blast!" she commanded. Seedlon raised its metal tube arms towards Frolava's direction. Rapidly, it blasted out seeds made of pure green energy. "You're not gonna take this, are you, Frolava? Use Flame Cannon!" exclaimed Crog. Frolava opened its mouth wide and blasted out a tremendous amount of fire energy, burning through Seedlon's attack and burning Seedlon. "Hang in there, Seedlon! Use Star Spin!" exclaimed Riley. Seedlon began spinning so fast it looked like a silver green star. It lunged itself at Frolava, knocking it off its feet. "What are you doing, Frolava?! Use Flame Cannon again!" commanded Crog. Frolava once again breathed its burning breath. However, Seedlon was spinning so fast that the flames just bounced off it. It once again slammed into Frolava, this time burning it with its own flames. "Dammit, no Frolava! Use Life-Wasting Burn!" exclaimed Crog. Frolava unleashed a blast of fire that seemed to deplete its own energy. The fire wave went straight towards Seedlon, giving it no time to dodge. "Don't give up, Seedlon! Shield yourself!" Riley commanded. Seedlon raised its arms to protect itself. The fire, however, went straight to it and burned Seedlon. Seedlon was defeated with a final blast. "It seems that Crog and Frolava have won the battle. Very well. Now, both of you, heal your Mhystic Creatures in the back room. Ian and Roman will now face off against each other. "Get ready, nerd! You're about to lose!" challenged Ian. "I wouldn't count on it, Ian!" said Roman. "Go, Ghostlon!" cried Ian, throwing his only Mhystic Creature into battle. "Thunderek, take him down!" said Roman, throwing in his as well. "Now, this battle will begin!" said Prof. Pa P.A., throwing his hands up into the air. "Thunderek, use Tail Slice!" Roman commanded. "Dodge it, Ghostlon, and counter with Nightmare Punch!" said Ian. Ghostlon squared Thunderek in it's stomach with it's fist. Category:story Category:Gozon Category:Roman FTW Category:Rip-off